HIJAS DE LA ESTRELLA
by Shirei-Kan
Summary: La luz de la estrella te señalara el camino a través del tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hola, aquí estoy intentándolo una vez más, espero les guste.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Les recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes de Mai Hime me pertenece y que son propiedad de SUNRISE yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a mis delirios.**

* * *

 **HIJAS DE LA ESTRELLA**

 **CAPITULO 1.**

 **EN EL INICIO.**

Se escucha el resonar de las botas de combate por el pasillo, podría decir que son 10 soldados pero no estoy segura, solo se que no puedo atacarles, antes de acabar con ellos tendría a toda la tropa en mi oficina, sabia que esto podría pasar pero a decir verdad esperaba algo más de tiempo. De repente los pasos se detienen, tocan a la puerta dos veces.

" _Adelante"-_

" _General Kuga por su seguridad le pido me acompañe sin oponer resistencia"-_ escucho la voz de uno de los soldados aunque no la reconozco

" _identifíquese"-_ pido al soldado cuando giro la silla en la que estoy sentada, frente a mi esta un chico de no más de 24, al cual no había visto en la vida.

" _teniente Shiro Minagi, sexta división del ejercito real de Windbloom"_

" _puedo saber a donde debo acompañarlo teniente porque con una guardia de 15 soldados supongo que es un lugar peligroso"_

" _en realidad general la guardia es para mi protección-_ dice mientras me entrega un pergamino con el sello del rey- _le pido que cuando termine de leer me acompañe"_

Sin más rompo el sello y procedo a leer el que sin saberlo seria el último pergamino del reino en el que mi nombre se escribiría con algo de respeto.

-" _Altísima General Natsuki Kuga_

 _Mediante la presente se solicita su presencia en el salón del trono para una audiencia de confrontación y aclaración._

 _Sergey Wong_

 _Rey de Windbloom"_

Bajo el pergamino, una audiencia eso si es una sorpresa, probablemente no tenga nada que ver con eso.

- _"General-_ se escucha la voz de Minagi- _acompáñeme, no querrá hacer esperar al rey"-_

 _-"por supuesto que no teniente-_ respondo mientras me levanto- _después de usted"-_ le señalo la puerta con mi mano.

Caminamos por los pasillos uno al lado del otro mientras la guardia nos acompaña pasos atrás, cuando estoy a un paso de entrar al salón del trono escucho un grito resonar por todo el lugar.

- _"¡DESPIERTA YA CARAJO NAT!, vamos a llegar tarde"-_

De repente todo se torno negro y cuando abro mis ojos el palacio ha desaparecido y frente a mi esta una muy enojada Mai.

 _-"buenos días para ti también"-_ digo mientras me dirijo al baño

- _"si, si, buenos días, mueve tu perezoso trasero vamos a llegar tarde y Miss María nos hará limpiar las escaleras de la entrada principal"-_

 _-"relájate aun quedan 40 minutos y Gardarobe no esta lejos, además hablas de Miss María como si fuera una bruja"-_

 _-"no una bruja, pero esta cerca, juro que tiene un sexto sentido para saber si llego tarde"-_ responde Mai mientras se sienta en la cama a esperar que este lista

-" _¿no es un poco extraño que siendo una universidad Gardarobe vigile si llegamos o no tarde?"-_

 _-"si, pero considerando que es la mejor universidad del reino pues…"-_

 _-"ok, estoy lista-_ siento la mirada de Mai de arriba abajo- _¿Qué, tan mal me veo?"-_

 _-"no, para nada, más bien me esta preguntando cuando te pusiste tan buena"-_

 _-"los beneficios de dejar atrás la pubertad-_ mire mi reloj- _ok, hora de irnos"-_ le entrego un casco a Mai mientras yo cojo el otro y las llaves.

-" _No Nat, ni loca me vuelvo a subir en esa bestia que osas llamar moto"-_

 _-"Mai, faltan 15 minutos para las ocho y estamos a 20 minutos caminando de Gardarobe así que decide, te subes en mi bestia o limpias las escaleras de la entrada una semana"-_

 _-"¡AGGH! Te odio"-_ me dice Mai cuando salimos del edificio.

* * *

Miro el reloj de pared frente a mi 12:45 p.m., aun faltan 15 minutos y mi estomago parece querer devorarse a si mismo, debí desayunar algo pero ese extraño sueño no me dejo probar bocado y es que después de esas escenas quien podría comer, de pronto siento una mano en hombro, giro a la izquierda y es Haruka quien me mira y luego hace un gesto para que mire al frente, giro la cabeza y me encuentro con la mirada del profesor Homura.

-"s _eñorita Fujino me podría decir la respuesta"-_

 _-"lo siento profesor no se cual es"-_

 _-"entonces debería poner más atención a la clase"-_

 _-"si señor"-_ no respondo nada más y el profesor sigue con su clase, mientras puedo sentir la mirada de interrogación de Haruka, cuando finalmente suena el cambio de hora me levanto y espero a Haruka para que vayamos a almorzar de una vez.

Finalmente tengo frente a mi una hamburguesa doble con papas fritas y te para acompañar, el primer bocado me hace sonreír, esta delicioso.

 _-"Shizuru-_ se escucho a Haruka a mi lado y bajo de mis pensamientos para poner atención a lo que va a decirme- _me vas a decir que te pasa"-_

 _-"¿que me pasa de que?-_ se de lo que esta hablando pero prefiero escuchar su respuesta

- _"no te hagas la idiota conmigo bubusuke sabes de lo que hablo, pareces perdida en tus pensamientos, no contestas las preguntas de Nagi y estas almorzando una hamburguesa"-_

 _-"estoy un poco distraída y tengo hambre ¿Qué quieres que te diga?"-_

 _-"ah, no se-_ nótese el sarcasmo- _tal vez la razón para que estés así._ "-

-" _bueno pues las dos son por el mismo motivo-_ se queda mirándome hasta que sigo- _una chica."-_

 _-"¿una chica?, ¿Qué chica?, ¿te gusta esta chica o que?"-_ pregunta rápidamente Haruka sin dejarme responder

 _-"a ver, a ver, respira, primero si una chica, segundo no se quien es la chica y tercero no se si me gusta o si existe"-_

 _-"ok, si no sabes quien es o si existe ¿Por qué es la chica la razón de tu distracción?"-_

 _-"simple la vi en mis sueños y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella"-_

 _-"y el hambre como la explicas"-_

 _-"sigue siendo culpa del sueño"-_

 _-"vas a tener que decirme que soñaste para que te entienda"-_

 _-"pues fue bastante extraño y perturbador aunque no logro recordarlo todo"-_

 _-"cuéntame lo que recuerdas bubusuke y hazlo rápido porque tengo clase a las 02:00p.m."-_

 _-"ok, ok, el sueño fue bastante raro, primero me veía con una chica en un jardín, estábamos hablando sobre algo cuando un guardia se acerca a ella y luego de un minuto ella se despide con una reverencia y se va con el guardia, luego todo cambia y estaba en un gran salón del trono, parecía había un baile pero luego aparecieron los homenajeados y lo entendí, era una graduación y entre los graduados estaba la chica quien después de recibir las condecoraciones se acercaba a mi y parecía que hablábamos largo rato y otra vez desaparecía con la llamada de un guardia, todo vuelve a cambiar estábamos otra vez en el jardín pero esta vez no había conversación, solo estábamos la chica y yo en la que parecía ser la guerra de besos más larga de la historia hasta que de repente una luz amarilla empieza a titilar a lo lejos y la chica se separa de mi, sonríe hace una reverencia y sin más se va; la escena vuelve a cambiar y la veo otra vez pero ya no se ve tan joven como en las anteriores veces sino que debe tener unos 30 años, esta de pie, esposada y se nota que la han golpeado, esta al lado mío y frente a nosotras parece haber un rey y sus consejeros, parecen hablar realmente no se porque en todo el sueño solo e visto imágenes sin sonido, algo sentencian entonces ella se gira, me besa y hace una reverencia, un guardia llega hasta ella, de un puñetazo la bota al piso y la arrastra hasta la puerta; una vez más todo vuelve a cambiar y la veo estamos en una especie de plazoleta, la tienen amarrada a una extraña estructura y la azotan tan fuerte que partes de su piel caen al suelo, después de un tiempo ya no parece ella, es más un cuerpo cubierto de heridas y sangre, entonces el hombre que parece ser el rey hace un movimiento con la mano y empiezo a sentir un calor extraño que viene de debajo de la estructura en la que estoy parada, solo entonces lo noto, estoy en una hoguera frente a ella y la han prendido, puedo ver como grita y se remueve en su sitio mientras las llamas me consumen y justo antes de que el dolor me mate puedo ver como el rey se inclina hacia ella, susurra algo a su oído y luego le corta la garganta entonces yo muero con esa como su ultima imagen y me despierto"-_ termino de contarle mi sueño a Haruka y tomo un poco de te mientras espero su reacción.

-" _bueno es bastante normal que estés distraída después de una pesadilla como esa, pero sigo sin entender lo del hambre"-_

 _-"es simple, me desperté tan asqueada por las ultimas imágenes que no pude comer nada y estoy en clase desde las 07:00 a.m."-_

 _-"eso explica la hamburguesa"-_ después de el interrogatorio de Haruka terminamos de almorzar en silencio hasta que veo como mira su reloj.

-" _¿ya te tienes que ir?"-_

 _-"si-_ se levanta y se cuelga su maleta al hombro- _nos vemos luego bubusuke"-_

 _-"nos vemos en química a las 05:00 p.m."-_ me despido de Haruka quien ya va caminando, de pronto se detiene, gira y vuelve a mi lado

-" _antes de que se me olvide una pregunta ¿recuerdas como se veía la chica de tu sueño?_

 _-"no mucho, en realidad solo recuerdo que es bastante alta, cabello cobalto y tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes, nada más"-_

 _-"vale, eso es todo, nos vemos"-_ me quedo viendo como camina Haruka hasta que sale de mi plano visual, entonces observo mi reloj 01:40 p.m. tengo tres horas libres hasta química, recojo mis cosas y salgo a los jardines de Gardarobe, estos están lo suficientemente lejos como para que la mayoría no se molesten en pasar por allí y eso los hace el lugar ideal para fumar.

* * *

 _-"Ya relájate Mai, vas a quebrar el vaso si lo sigues apretando"-_

 _-"lo siento-_ pone el vaso sobre la mesa- _es solo que enserio odio al profesor Homura"-_ responde mientras apuñala su ensalada con el tenedor y luego la come

- _"¿Qué te hizo esta vez?"-_ pregunto mientras termino de almorzar

 _-"me dejo 50 paginas de lectura para mañana solo porque llegue 5 minutos tarde"-_

 _-"¿50 paginas? Y ¿Por qué llegaste tarde, la clase de Nagi no comienza a las 10:00 a.m.?"-_

 _-"si 50 ¿puedes creerlo? Y llegue tarde porque le estaba dando indicaciones a una chica"-_

 _-"puedo creerlo Nagi es un tirano, te dije que no tomaras su clase, una chica ¿Qué chica?"-_

 _-"si lo se me lo recuerdas cada vez que el maldito me castiga, para el próximo semestre no pienso tomar su clase-_ sigue comiendo antes de responderme- _y si una chica se llama Mikoto Minagi."-_

Me quedo pensando, Minagi, se que he escuchado ese apellido antes pero no logro recordar donde, hasta que siento la mano de Mai en mi hombro, entonces reacciono

-" _Minagi, extraño apellido"-_

 _-"si lo se, pero es una chica bastante linda y parecía tan perdida por eso me acerque a ella y si que estaba perdida, buscaba la clase de Sakomizu"-_

 _-"vaya, solo se confundió de edificio-_ respondí con una media sonrisa que desapareció cuando sentí el manazo de Mai en mi hombro- _¿Por qué la agresividad?"-_ pregunte mientras me sobo

-" _no seas mala, cualquiera se puede confundir, son iguales y están uno frente al otro-_ me mira fijamente- _ya deja de sobarte no te pegue tan duro"-_

 _-"claro, oye por cierto creo que las clases de artes marciales si funcionan"-_

 _-"¿Por qué lo crees?"-_

 _-"porque casi me partes el hombro"-_

 _-"no exageres Nat-_ tomo el vaso y termino su agua antes de volver a hablar- _pero si, son unas muy buenas clases"-_

 _-"ya lo creo"-_

 _-"oye Nat ¿Qué hora es?-_ me pregunta mientras se estira en la silla

-" _son la 01:50p.m. ¿Por qué?"-_

 _-"mierda, carajo-_ veo como se levanta y coge su maleta- _tengo clase de 02:.00p.m."-_

 _-"_ y _que, llegas tarde 5 minutos ¿Cuál es el lio?"-_

 _-"tengo clase con Miss María"-_

 _-"será mejor que corras"-_ le digo mientras se despide

-" _lo se, nos vemos luego"-_

Sale corriendo y la pierdo de vista, ahora que voy a hacer, tengo clase hasta las 05:00 p.m. y para eso son tres horas pero si voy hasta mi casa se que ya no voy a volver y no puedo faltar a la clase de Yamada o me suspenderá y si lo hace mi promedio se va a la basura y eso no puede pasar o me despido de la beca.

Salgo de la cafetería de la universidad y comienzo a caminar por un sendero a la izquierda del edificio, realmente no tengo la menor idea de a donde lleva pero no me importa, tengo bastante tiempo por matar y si me aburro siempre puedo dar la vuelta y volver.

Después de 30 minutos caminando se me antoja un cigarrillo, así que lo saco de la maleta junto con el encendedor, cuando voy a la mitad me fijo donde estoy, parece que me adentre en los jardines de la universidad, eso explica porque no veo a nadie desde hace un rato, termino el cigarrillo y guardo la colilla en la maleta me da un poco de cosa dejarla aquí considerando que es un jardín hermoso, camino un poco más y cuando voy a dar la vuelta a la derecha veo un pasadizo entre los arbustos que forman una pared a la izquierda, en realidad es una suerte que lo vea ya que esta bastante escondido, algo dentro de mi grita que vaya directo hacia el y guiada por mi instinto cruzo el pasadizo y lo que veo del otro lado de los arbustos es sorprendente, hay una extensión de terreno en forma circular rodeada por arbustos altos como los que acabo de atravesar, en ella una cantidad impresionante de rosas, rosas de todos los tamaños, formas y colores que puedan existir y en el centro una fuente.

Camino un poco más adentro del jardín de rosas y empiezo a sentir una presión extraña en el pecho, una especie de angustia mezclada con una fuerte sensación de añoranza y algo más, algo que no puedo identificar al 100% pero que se siente similar al dolor de una pérdida. Extrañada por la creciente sensación me acerco a la fuente y me siento en la orilla intentando calmar mi respiración que no se en que momento se ha acelerado, cuando lo logro recuerdo a Mai y su descripción de un ataque de pánico puede que no sea lo que estoy sintiendo pero es bastante similar, recordando a Mai vino a mi mente la conversación del almuerzo y el nombre de Mikoto Minagi; Minagi, se que he escuchado ese apellido antes pero donde, hago un esfuerzo por recordar y de repente aparece frente a mi la imagen de mi sueño y el teniente Minagi, parece que de allí lo recordaba y ahora que lo pienso fue un extraño sueño, considerando que nunca he pensado en unirme al ejercito y que el rango de Altísimo General no existe en el reino desde hace más de 500 años, además la familia Kuga en más de 700 años de existencia jamás a pertenecido a la armada real.

Dejando de lado mis divagaciones me doy cuenta que la sensación de presión a desaparecido así que me levanto y voy hacia los arbustos, necesito salir de este jardín antes de que aquella sensación regrese, pero antes de poder atravesar el pasadizo una voz me detiene.

-" _¿Será posible que esta humilde servidora conozca el nombre de aquella que es tan hermosa como la diosa?"-_

Giro para conocer a la dueña de tan hermosa voz y es que más que el tono es la sensación de infinita paz que transmite, frente a mi esta parada a una distancia considerablemente corta una joven de no más de 25 años, castaña y con un hermoso par de rubís por ojos, intente contestar a su pregunta pero antes de que pueda hablar aquella sensación de presión vuelve a mi intensificada por 10 y todo se torna negro de repente.

* * *

 **N/A2: A quien haya leído esto gracias, espero les haya gustado y por favor siéntanse libres de dejar su review: comentarios, sugerencias,quejas o amenazas de muerte serán bien recibidas.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Aquí vamos otra vez, lamento la demora.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Les recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes de Mai-Hime me pertenece.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2.**

 **SALVE SHIZURU-HIME.**

 _-"¿Sera posible que esta humilde servidora conozca el nombre de aquella que es tan hermosa como la diosa?"-_

Una voz me alerta sobre la presencia de otra persona en el jardín pero no puedo distinguir ninguna sombra en la oscuridad y la luz de mi antorcha parece no iluminar lo suficiente para poder ver a la dueña de la voz, giro lentamente y no veo a nadie entonces me parece que solo la he imaginado, pero antes de que prosiga con mi ronda vuelvo a escucharla

 _-"dichosa seria si me permitiera al menos por unos segundos más el poder contemplarla"-_

 _-"dígame quien esta ahí"-_

 _-"podría decirle pero que me asegura que después no intentara atacarme"-_

 _-"entonces porque de aquella pregunta, si teme que le ataque para que conocer mi nombre"-_

 _-"para que si al verme me ataca yo pueda al menos conocer el nombre de quien terminaría con mi vida"-_

 _-"no le parece arriesgado, digo podría haber guardado silencio y le aseguro que no habría notado que estaba aquí, ahora debo saber quien es y porque esta a estas horas en los jardines de fuuka"-_

 _-"ciertamente es arriesgado pero al contemplar tal belleza me fue simplemente imposible retener mi curiosidad, si la diosa pudiera regalarme su nombre yo respondería todas sus preguntas"-_

 _-"que le parece si me deja verle, entonces responderé a su duda"-_ mire alrededor pero no pude ver nada, hasta que escuche su voz nuevamente

 _-"a su izquierda diosa-_ giro pero solo puedo ver el alto arbusto, iba a hablarle nuevamente para reclamarle por jugar conmigo pero de pronto de entre los arbustos emerge la figura de una joven, me acerque para poder verla mejor y cuando la luz de la antorcha la ilumina frente a mi estaba parada la mas grácil de las criaturas, una joven castaña, alta, delgada, con rubíes como ojos y las vestimentas de Lexer un país ubicado en la frontera nororiental de Windbloom- _ahora que me ha visto podría conocer el nombre de tan bella criatura"-_

 _-"soy Natsuki Kuga, sargento primero del ejercito real de Windbloom"-_ dije al reconocerla pues frente a mi no se encontraba cualquier mortal

 _-"parece ser que mi diosa es un poco más mortal de lo que podría parecer"-_ dice mientras me observa fijamente

 _-"y al parecer mi humilde servidora no lo es tanto ¿verdad Shizuru-hime?"-_ pregunte

-" _ara, no creí que Kuga-sama juzgara la humildad en base a algo tan banal como las posesiones o el titulo"-_

 _-"no lo hago, pero no entiendo como podría alguien como usted ser la humilde servidora de alguien como yo"-_

 _-"¿alguien como usted? Hasta donde yo recuerdo la familia Kuga tiene tan buena posición en Windbloom como la mía"-_

 _-"ahora es usted quien me juzga por banalidades, pero no es a eso a lo que me refería"-_

 _-"entonces ¿a que se refiere?"-_

 _-"alguien como yo que sirve a un propósito que se podría ver desde fuera como exagerado e inaudito, ¿como podría tener la suerte de contar con Shizuru-hime para ser su humilde servidora?"-_

 _-"de la misma forma que yo una a la que muchos juzgan maldita podría tener la suerte de que la diosa Kuga posara su mirada un instante en tan mundana criatura"-_

Su respuesta me dejo muda por unos segundos y no supe si fue porque seguía refiriéndose a mí como una diosa, o por la forma en la que me miraba pero antes de que pudiera contestarle volvió a hablar

 _-"así que ante la oportunidad de saber su nombre esta humilde servidora no se ha podido resistir"-_

 _-"vaya me sorprende su respuesta-_ no sabia que más decir y es que con su forma de mirarme me estaba empezando a inquietar, de pronto recordé donde estábamos- _entonces ¿responderá a mis preguntas?"_

 _-"claro diosa"-_ al parecer seguirá diciéndome así

-" _¿Qué hace a esta hora en los jardines Shizuru-hime?"-_

 _-"pensando"-_

 _-"¿pensando?"-_ respondí con duda

 _-"si, o acaso la diosa duda de mi capacidad de raciocinio"-_ sentí arder mi cara

 _-"claro que no Shizuru-hime, es solo que no entiendo, si quería pensar ¿porque no solo ir a sus habitaciones en el castillo?"-_

 _-"demasiada gente, mis pensamientos no fluyen libremente"-_

 _-"¿así que solo buscaba un lugar apartado?"-_

 _-"podría decir que si, pero estaría mintiendo, la verdad es que salí a tomar un poco de aire sin darme cuenta termine adentrándome en los jardines y cuando finalmente intente volver no sabia por donde"-_

 _-"¿puedo saber a que hora salió?"-_

 _-"creo que a las 09:45p.m. pero no estoy segura"-_

 _-"entonces lleva caminando por los jardines cerca de dos horas"-_

 _-"diría más bien que una hora y un poco más, llevo bastante tiempo en aquel jardín"-_ respondió señalando la pared de arbustos tras ella

 _-"supongo que fue una suerte encontrarla pero ¿Cómo pudo verme a través del arbusto con esta oscuridad?"-_

 _-"tiene usted una antorcha diosa, fue su luz lo primero que vi"-_

 _-"ahh ok-_ vale me estoy sintiendo estúpida- _¿me permitiría Shizuru-hime escoltarla de vuelta al castillo?"-_

 _-"por supuesto diosa"_

Caminamos en silencio por un rato y cuando divisamos el castillo la escuche hablarme

 _-"¿normalmente la diosa vigila los jardines?"-_

 _-"si, ya que son parte de la sección del castillo que me corresponde"-_

 _-"entonces ¿seria posible que esta mortal pueda ser bendecida con la gracia de volver a contemplar a la diosa?"-_

Por un momento no supe que contestar, es decir mi familia es parte de la corte y vivo en el castillo así que nos veríamos continuamente

 _-"seguramente nos encontremos en el castillo"-_

 _-"eso lo se diosa pero no es a lo que me refiero"-_

 _-"¿entonces?-_ tuve que preguntar

 _-"quiero decir que si seria posible volver a ver a Natsuki en los jardines, lejos de todos los que juzgan"-_

 _-"¿Quiénes juzgan?"-_ no entiendo a que se refiere

 _-"todos juzgan, no importa a quien o porque, solo es algo que esta en la naturaleza humana, por eso le pido a la diosa me conceda volver a verla"-_

 _-"¿Qué hace que Shizuru-hime piense que yo no juzgo?"-_

 _-"no lo pienso, es solo que el juicio de alguien divino debe ser un poco más complejo que el de cualquier mundano"-_

Ante ese argumento no supe como responder así que solo atine a decir lo primero que me paso por la cabeza

- _"ya casi llegamos, cinco minutos más por este camino y al doblar a la derecha encuentra la fuente blanca"-_

 _-"¿fuente blanca?"-_ parece que se distrajo de la conversación anterior

 _-"si, es la fuente frente a las puertas nororientales de castillo, al entrar por esta parte encuentra las escaleras que comunican el salón del trono con el resto del castillo"-_

 _-"es bueno saberlo-_ estuvo en silencio por un momento y cuando estuvimos frente a la fuente volvió a hablar-¿ _tendré respuesta a mi anterior inquietud?"-_

 _-"claro, Shizuru-hime puede verme cuando guste, normalmente paso la mayor parte de mi turno nocturno en los jardines"-_

 _-"una cosa más antes de despedirnos diosa mía, le agradecería si no cuenta a nadie de nuestro encuentro"-_

No se si fue la forma de mirarme o el echo de que me había llamado suya pero solo logre asentir

-" _perfecto, entonces nos veremos pronto Nat-su-ki"-_ y se despidió con un leve inclinamiento de cabeza

 _-"cuando guste Shizuru-hime"-_ respondí mientras hacía una venia algo exagerada, luego la vi entrar al castillo, la escena se oscureció de repente mientras un inmenso dolor de cabeza me atacaba y sentí como caí al piso.

* * *

Normalmente la gente no se desmaya cuando les hablo, aunque se que lo que dije fue un poco extraño no esperaba que la diosa humanizada frente a mi se desvaneciera.

Ahora estoy en la enfermería de Gardarobe esperando a que despierte, tuve que traerla en brazos ya que el lugar donde estábamos queda relativamente lejos de la universidad y por allí no pasan demasiadas personas, mientras más la observo más creo que es un ser divino, es decir sus facciones aunque finas, muestran una personalidad fuerte y atrayente además de que estoy segura es la chica de mis sueños, ese cabello y esos hermosos ojos no pueden pertenecer a nadie más.

De repente escucho ruido y al levantar la mirada me encuentro con dos esmeraldas observándome fijamente

 _-"¿disculpa donde estamos?"-_

 _-"en la enfermería, te desmayaste así que te traje aquí para que pudieras descansar"-_

 _-"y ¿Cómo me trajiste hasta acá? Es decir si mal no recuerdo estaba en los jardines que están un poco lejos de la universidad"-_

 _-"te cargue hasta acá-_ puso un gesto indescifrable- _eres bastante liviana para ser tan alta"-_

 _-"gracias, creo-_ estuvo en silencio un tiempo- _espero no haberte causado más problemas, no es por ser grosera ni nada pero ¿no tienes clases?"-_

 _-"de echo hoy tengo libre hasta las 5 así que no hay problema"-_

 _-"wow, que casualidad yo también tengo libre ¿estudias mecánica?"-_

 _-"jajajaja no, estoy en empresarial es solo que los jueves mi horario es un poco del asco"-_

 _-"se lo que se siente pero no entiendo ¿Cómo tener horas libres es un asco?"-_

 _-"pues veras el problema no son las horas libres, el problema son las horas que tengo clases, comienzo ridículamente temprano y no termino hasta las 07:00p.m."-_

 _-"ya veo ósea que estas en Gardarobe desde las 7 de la mañana lo cual es una verdadera tortura"-_

 _-"así es y para completar mi dicha tengo tres horas con un maestro que me odia"-_

 _-"déjame adivinar, de casualidad no será el profesor Homura"-_

 _-"exacto, pero como supiste, hasta donde se él solo da clases a las carreras de administración y empresarial"-_

 _-"lo se pero el semestre pasado tuve la grandiosa idea de tener algunos créditos extra y me inscribí a su clase, creo que fue la peor decisión que he tomado en la vida, por otro lado no es difícil suponer que es él de quien hablas ya que parece ser que odia a cualquier espécimen femenino que ose inscribirse en su clase"-_

 _-"ya decía yo que no había echo nada para merecer su odio"-_

 _-"no te lo tomes como algo personal, por otro lado teniendo en cuenta que comienzas clases a las siete he de suponer que tienes a Miss María como profesora de contaduría"-_

 _-"así es, parece que conoces muy bien a los profesores de empresarial"-_

 _-"yo no diría que muy bien, es solo que mi amiga Mai esta en esa carrera y no para de quejarse por los horribles horarios de las clases de Miss María afortunadamente este semestre logro inscribirse en sus clases de la tarde"-_

 _-"no se si llamar a eso buen fortuna, la mayoría de sus clases comienzan a la dos y no se me hace divertido aprender contaduría después del almuerzo"-_

 _-"a mi no se me hace divertido aprender contaduría a ninguna hora pero bueno-_ de pronto su mirada se dirige al reloj en la pared- _ya es hora de emprender mi camino tengo clase y más me vale llegar a tiempo a sufriré las consecuencias"-_

Reviso mi reloj y me doy cuenta de que efectivamente es hora de marcharnos si queremos llegar a tiempo a nuestras clases, en eso estoy cuando escucho que vuelve a hablarme

-" _disculpa la pregunta pero ¿has visto mis botas?"-_

 _-"están bajo la cama del lado derecho-_ veo como se inclina a recogerlas y una a una se las va colocando es entonces cuando caigo en cuenta que no se su nombre- _responderás a mi primera pregunta"-_

Por la manera en que me mira supongo que no sabe de qué le estoy hablando pero cuando voy a decir algo más me contesta

-" _discúlpame, estuve todo este tiempo hablando como si fuéramos viejas conocidas y no he tenido la decencia de presentarme siquiera soy Natsuki Kuga un gusto"-_

 _-"el gusto es mío Natsuki por cierto yo soy Shizuru Fujino"-_ respondo mientras alargo mi mano como saludo, cuando su mano toca la mía siento un corrientaso y al parecer ella también lo siente porque la retira rápidamente

-" _ha sido bueno hablar contigo pero debo retirarme ya, espero nos volvamos a encontrar"-_ dice cuando se pone en pie, imitando su acción también me levanto ya que debo llegar a química a tiempo o sufriré la ira de Sakomizu

-" _lo mismo digo, también debo marcharme, si el destino así lo quiere seguramente nos volveremos a encontrar diosa mía."-_

-" _adiós Shizuru-hime nos veremos cuando el universo así lo quiera"-_

Haciendo una reverencia se despide y la veo salir de la enfermería a toda prisa, es entonces cuando me fijo en la hora 04:50 debo correr o no llegare a tiempo.

* * *

Hace dos semanas que me encontré con Shizuru-hime y desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver por ninguna parte, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, al parecer aquello a lo que llama destino no quiere que la encuentre y debo decir que lo he intentado, hay algo que me impulsa a buscarla aunque no tengo ni idea de que o porque pero no puedo dejar de buscar su figura cuando estoy en la cafetería o en los pasillos.

Sorprendentemente y en contra de todo pronostico me levante temprano y voy camino a la casa de Mai a desayunar luego de allí nos iremos a la universidad, aunque se queje constantemente se que le encantan los paseos en mi moto, además a todos nos gusta que nos ahorren una caminata de casi 40 minutos.

Parqueo a mi bestia como suele llamarla Mai frente a su edificio y subo hasta el doceavo piso, cuando la puerta el ascensor se abre puedo percibir el aroma a ramen que invade todo el piso y mi estomago gruñe, siempre he agradecido que Mai sea tan buena cocinando, si no fuera por ella probablemente ya habría muerto porque a mi se me quema hasta el agua.

Entro con la llave que tengo de su apartamento y no la veo por ninguna parte

 _-"Mai ¿estas en casa?"-_

 _-"hola Nat, espérame un segundo me estoy terminando de arreglar"-_

 _-"vale te espero en la sala"-_

No pasan más de 5 minutos cuando la veo salir de su cuarto

 _-"ahora si hola Nat ¿lista para probar mi ramen especial?"-_

 _-"claro que si, bien sabes que me encanta todo lo que cocinas"-_

 _-"creo que por eso eres mi mejor amiga"-_ responde mientras camina hacia la cocina y me hace señas para que la siga

 _-"por eso y por muchas cosas más-_ me siento frente a la mesa que tiene en la cocina-¿ _estas lista para soportar a tu maestro favorito el día de hoy?"-_

 _-"por favor Nat podría pasar la vida entera focalizándome y aun así no estaría lista para soportar a Nagi"-_

 _-"tienes toda la razón ni el mejor de los generales estaría listo para Nagi"-_

 _-"aquí tienes-_ pone frente a mi un plato de ramen y un pote de mayonesa- _espero que lo disfrutes"-_

 _-"gracias"-_

Mai se sienta frente a mi y desayunamos en silencio por un rato hasta que una duda invade mi cabeza y me veo obligada a preguntar

-" _oye Mai ¿de casualidad hoy compartes la clase de Homura con Shizuru-hime?"-_

 _-"¿con quien?"-_

 _-"con Shizuru Fujino"-_

 _-"ah, no solo los jueves ya que ella esta un semestre adelante, por cierto no sabia que la conocías"-_

 _-"pues conocer es mucho decir, solo la distingo ya que ella fue quien me llevo a la enfermería hace dos semanas"-_

 _-"a ver, espera, me estas diciendo que Fujino-sama ¿te cargo hasta la enfermería?"-_

 _-"si, debió verse muy graciosa cargándome si consideramos mi altura"-_ y es que no he podido dejar de imaginarme esa escena.

 _-"jajaja, tienes razón, aunque yo no lo preguntaba por eso"-_

 _-"¿entonces porque?"-_

 _-"por las SHIZUFANS"-_

 _-"¿Quiénes?"-_

 _-"un grupo de chicas que son las fanáticas de Fujino-sama"-_

 _-"¿tiene un club de fans?"-_

 _-"si son cerca de 300, Margarite es la presidenta"-_

 _-"espero que todas no estén tan locas como ella, pero ¿que tienen que ver?"-_

 _-"pues que es casi imposible acercarse a Fujino en la universidad porque siempre esta rodeada por un grupo de las shizufans"-_

 _-"supongo que son las ventajas de desmayarme frente a ella"-_

 _-"puede ser"-_

Terminamos de desayunar y nos vamos directo a la universidad, hoy debemos llegar temprano o cierta pelirroja querrá matarme cuando me vea.

Son las once y media y yo estoy caminando tranquilamente hacia la cafetería cuando me encuentro con Sugiura-sensei mi muy divertida profesora de diseño y construcción quien me hace un gesto para que me acerque.

 _-"Hola Kuga, ¿como va todo? ¿Ya tienes listos los planos?_

 _-"hola sensei, bien, si los termine el fin de semana, están listos para entregar"-_

 _-"me alegro por ti, perfecto entonces nos vemos en la clase de esta tarde"-_ y sin decir nada más se aleja mientras yo siento como el mundo da vueltas.

Cuando me puedo recuperar del repentino mareo termino mi camino a la cafetería y al entrar veo a cierta pelirroja así que me dirijo a su mesa.

-" _Hola araña-_ saludo cuando me siento frente a ella- _dime que no es verdad que hoy tenemos clase de diseño"-_

 _-"cachorra si tenemos clases, recuerda que cambiaron las clases del miércoles a hoy"-_

 _-"CARAJO"-_

 _-"¿se puede saber que te pasa?"-_

 _-"se supone que hoy entreguemos los planos"-_ no puedo creer que lo olvidara

 _-"y cual es problema si ya los terminaste, no entiendo porque el drama"_

 _-"los termine, el problema es que están en la casa porque no me acordaba del estúpido cambio de horario"-_

 _-"ve a recogerlos, vives cerca y en la moto no te demoras nada"-_

 _-"no me estas escuchando están en la CASA araña, necesito al menos dos horas para ir y volver y tenemos clase con Yamada toda la tarde"-_

 _-"mierda cachorra, esos planos valen el 40% de la nota"-_

 _-"no me lo recuerdes, espera déjame pensar tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer"-_ respiro hondo y trato de hallar a alguien que sea de confianza, que tenga tiempo y que me haga un favor como este, saco mi celular y empiezo a buscar en mis contactos pero no encuentro a nadie que sirva.

 _-"tal vez Mai te pueda ayudar"-_ escucho a Nao

-" _no puede, tiene clase con Homura en la tarde"-_

 _-"como sabes eso sin siquiera llamarla"-_

 _-"porque es mi mejor amiga y me se su horario"-_

 _-"entonces te sabes el horario de Mai pero ¿no recuerdas que el tuyo tuvo un cambio?"-_

 _-"que puedo decir, mi cerebro trabaja de formas extrañas, volviendo al punto ¿Qué carajos voy a hacer?"-_

 _-"a ver pensemos, obviamente ni tu ni yo podemos ir, Mai tampoco, Chie no esta en la ciudad y a Arika no le pedirías el favor mi porque tu vida dependiera de eso"-_

 _-"genial eso nos deja sin candidatos"-_

 _-"siempre le puedes pedir el favor a Takeda"-_

 _-"acaso enloqueciste, preferiría mandar a Arika antes que pedirle algo a ese lunático"-_

 _-"ok, ok, entiendo tu punto pero necesitas enviar a alguien y Arika no tiene como llegar hasta allá"-_

 _-"me rehusó a mandar a Takeda a mi casa"-_ vamos universo solo te pido una señal, algo para poder solucionar esto sin tener que pedirle plazo a Sugiura sensei.

Cuando la resignación estaba por apoderarse de mi ser el universo contesto a mis plegarias y lo hizo de la forma más inesperada de todas, vi entrar a la que posiblemente sea mi salvación.

 _-"acabo de tener una idea, solo espérame acá un momento"-_ me levante tan rápido como pude y empecé a caminar hacia ella, cuando estaba por llegar a su mesa note que Margarite se acercaba así que acelere todo lo que pude y me senté frente a ella.

- _"Salve Shizuru-hime"-_ no entiendo porque dije eso pero parece que le agrado por la manera en que sonríe

 _-"buenos días diosa Kuga, parece que el universo contesto a mis rezos"-_

 _-"¿Por qué lo dices?, yo pensaba que estaba contestando a los míos"-_

 _-"lo digo por que finalmente puedo ver a la diosa, ¿como puedo ayudarte?"-_

 _-"necesito un favor, si me ayudas con esto tendrás mi gratitud eterna"-_

 _-"¿no debo esconder un cadáver verdad?_

 _-"no"-_

 _-"entonces que necesitas, parecía que tienes afán por la forma en que llegaste"-_

 _-"dos preguntas ¿tienes libre la tarde? Y ¿tienes auto?"-_

 _-"si tengo libre y no tengo auto en este momento"-_

 _-"ok-_ vale Nat piensa, ya se - _¿sabes conducir una moto?"-_

 _-"si, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver"-_

 _-"¿podrías acompañarme?, te explico en el camino"-_

 _-"claro diosa"-_

Sin decir nada más nos dirigimos a la mesa donde deje a Nao para poder explicarle a Shizuru lo que necesito que haga por mí.

* * *

 **N/A2: A quien haya leído esto gracias, espero les haya gustado y por favor siéntanse libres de dejar se review: comentarios, sugerencias, quejas o amenazas de muerte serán bien recibidas.**

 **Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Despues de una eternidad volvi.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Les recuerdo que ninguno de las personajes de Mai-Hime me pertenece y que son propiedad de SUNRISE, yo solo los uso para dar vida a mis delirios.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **KIYOHIME**

Se que es mi cuerpo el que se mueve, pero no puedo sentir conexión alguna con el, mi mente parece estar muy lejos mientras la inercia me impulsa.

Estoy en piloto automático, puedo sentir la sangre que fluye de los cuerpos que atravieso con mi naginata, cálida y oscura se desliza a través del mango y hasta mi mano, pero no me importa, mi único objetivo es destruirlos a todos, exterminarlos de la fas de la tierra y de esa forma hacer feliz a mi amada, aunque ella jamás me lo ha pedido se que anhela destruirlos y finalmente descansar de la pesada carga de la culpa.

Desde el momento en que supe la causa de la pena de mi diosa jure ante la estrella destruir a aquellos que la habían dañado y finalmente después de casi tres años de búsqueda los encontré, la residencia principal de la familia kanzaki también conocidos como distrito uno, una familia tan poderosa que su influencia no solo tocaba al reino de Windbloom sino que también estaba en Lexer, Altái y Zangai.

Hace una semana cuando finalmente halle la dirección de la residencia también me encontré con la noticia de que la celebración de los 500 años de existencia de la familia seria este sábado, todos y cada uno de los kanzaki estarían presentes y era la oportunidad perfecta para destruirlos.

Así que esta mañana prepare todo para poder llegar a la celebración y darle un toque especial, Salí del castillo cerca del medio día luego de tener que sobornar a mi servicio para que no dijeran nada y despedirme de mi diosa con unas cuantas mentiras.

Viaje cerca de tres horas a través del bosque oscuro de Windbloom y finalmente me encontré con una edificación gigantesca construida en uno de los claros mas grandes del bosque, recorrí el perímetro de la construcción intentando divisar a los guardias y finalmente me escondí en lugar perfecto para vigilar la entrada sin ser detectada.

Cuando callo la noche y el último miembro de los kanzaki entro en la casa Salí de mi escondite y emprendí camino hacia el lago orphan, un lugar no muy lejos de la mansión pero que era el lugar preciso para pedir un favor a la estrella.

Camine cerca de diez minutos hasta que finalmente llegue al claro donde esta el lago, no mucha gente se atreve a venir hasta acá y menos en la noche y es que aunque hermoso el claro y su lago son aterradores, la luz de la luna ilumina el centro del lago y se que es el momento perfecto, me acerco lentamente a la orilla mientras me despojo de mi ropa y al llegar a ella me adentro en el lago sin prestar atención al frio que intenta entumir mis piernas a medida que avanzo cuando finalmente alcanzo el centro me sumerjo esperando que al salir pueda una vez mas ver el resplandor de la estrella y que decida escuchar mis rezos.

Después de tres minutos salgo finamente a la superficie y alzo la mirada al cielo donde me encuentro con el resplandor rojo de la estrella que a sido mi guía desde siempre, así que tomando aire y deseando que el universo escuche mis plegarias empiezo a recitar las palabras que traerán de vuelta a mi el poder que necesito para exterminar a los kanzaki.

 _-"estrella, que todo los ves,_

 _Dame el poder que requiero y_

 _Toma de mí lo que anhelo,_

 _Solo eso te ruego, esta noche_

 _Mientras contemplo el cielo"-_

Cuando termino la frase el cielo brillo rojo y puedo sentir la energía que sube desde las aguas del lago y a través de mi cuerpo anunciándome que esta de vuelta conmigo.

Cierro los ojos y respiro lentamente mientras visualizo a mi vieja compañera, con un rápido movimiento de mi brazo se materializa y puedo sentir su peso en mi mano, mi naginata.

Solo una cosa falta y podre acabar con ellos- _"kiyohime"-_ resuena en mi cabeza y puedo ver su destello en la orilla del lago.

Cuando salgo del lago me visto rápidamente y con mi naginata lista subo en kiyohime y me encamino a la residencia kanzaki, lo que fue un recorrido de diez minutos se transforma en solo uno y en un parpadeo estoy frente a la puerta de la mansión pero a una distancia donde los guardias no pueden verme.

Tomo aire y sin más entro en la mansión mandando a volar a unos cuantos guardias mientras kiyohime los atrapa y destroza con sus fauces. Salto desde kiyohime y aterrizo silenciosamente en el patio de la mansión, al parecer el ruido de la celebración es el suficiente para cubrir el sonido de los guardias al morir, así que aprovechando esto me adentro en la mansión asesinando a todo aquel que encuentro a mi paso hasta finalmente llegar al salón principal, cuando entro en el después de acabar con más de 80 de ellos parecen finalmente notar al intruso en su fiesta pero para cuando intentan atacar ya es muy tarde kiyohime entra por uno de los grandes ventanales y es en ese momento que se desata el caos pues entre mi compañera y yo los destruimos en unos pocos minutos.

Ahora cuando la sangre escurre entre mis manos y solo el ultimo de los kanzaki queda en pie se que la condena eterna que sufriré por mis actos no es nada comparada con la satisfacción de destruir a aquellos que lastimaron a mi diosa, lentamente me acerco a Seita Kanzaki el ultimo de ellos en pie aunque seriamente lastimado todavía mantiene su orgullo y cree poder destruirme así que espero y cuando se lanza al ataque lo decapito con un rápido movimiento de mi naginata.

Al abrir mis ojos me encuentro en mi cama y al parecer las imágenes en mi cabeza no fueron más que otro de los extraños sueños que he tenido, y es que con el de hoy son 10 días ya teniendo estos sueños que a la vez parecen recuerdos que no logro ubicar y que parecen tener una relevancia que no entiendo.

Decido dejar de lado mis divagaciones y prepararme para otro día en la universidad, con un poco de suerte puede que me encuentre con la diosa aunque el destino parece empeñado en que no sea así.

* * *

Son las once cuarenta cinco y voy camino a la cafetería después de un día que solo se puede describir como monótono, las mismas clases, las mismas personas y ni rastro de la diosa, por más que intento encontrarla el mundo parece habérsela tragado pues no la he visto en los edificios de ingeniería ni en las zonas comunes de Gardarobe, espero que el universo se compadezca de mi y me deje encontrarla una vez más por ahora necesito algo de café antes de que desfallezca en el camino a casa.

Cuando estoy a menos de un metro de la cafetería puedo ver a Margarite-san entrar, es que acaso el universo me odia, de todas las personas que no me quería encontrar ella encabeza la lista y es que su amabilidad excesiva solo me dan ganas de correr muy lejos, pero se que es inevitable que me vea y no voy a dejar de comprar mi café solo por ella así que sin más solo entro y cuando me dirijo a mi mesa la puedo ver esta sentada al fondo pero se que me ha visto pues en cuanto me siento puedo ver como se pone de pie y se dirige hacia mi pero antes de que llegue hasta aquí una figura se interpone en su camino y de pronto tengo sentada frente a mi a la diosa Kuga.

-" _salve Shizuru-Hime"-_

No puedo evitar sonreí en cuanto la veo

-" _Buenos días diosa Kuga, parece que el universo contesto a mis rezos"-_

 _-"¿Por qué lo dices?, yo pensaba que estaba contestando a los míos"-_

 _-"lo digo por que finalmente puedo ver a la diosa ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?"-_

 _-"necesito un favor, si me ayudas con esto tendrás mi gratitud eterna"-_

 _-"¿no debo esconder un cadáver verdad?"-_ pregunto medio en broma

 _-"no"-_

 _-"entonces que necesitas, parecía que tienes afán por la forma en que llegaste"-_

 _-"dos preguntas ¿tienes libre la tarde? Y ¿tienes auto?"-_

 _-"si tengo libre y no tengo auto en este momento"-_

 _-"ok, ¿sabes conducir una moto?"-_

 _-"si, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver"-_

 _-"¿podrías acompañarme?, te explico en el camino"-_

 _-"claro diosa"-_

Sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar y obviamente la seguí después de todo no tenia nada mejor que hacer y me tenía seriamente intrigada, siguió derecho hasta la mesa del fondo donde se veía a una pelirroja algo mas baja que nosotras dos, cuando estuvimos frente a ella la diosa volvió a hablar

-" _Nao, ella es Shizuru"-_

 _-"Shizuru ella es Nao"-_

Ella solo me miro por diez segundos antes de hablar

-" _ok, y ¿como se supone que la señorita solucione tu problema?"-_

Para ser sincera eso misma pregunta me hacia yo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo volví a escucharla

-" _justamente eso le iba a decir a Shizuru-hime pero primero dejemos que se siente"-_

Solo entonces note que seguía parada como idiota frente a la mesa así que me senté frente a Nao y la diosa se sentó junto a ella

 _-"ahora si podemos hablar, necesito que me hagas un favor de vida o muerte"-_

 _-"podrías decirme que tipo de favor, quiero decir para ponerlo de esa manera debe ser algo o muy urgente o muy extraño y preferiría saber antes de aceptar"-_

 _-"vale, es algo urgente y un poco extraño pero nada extremo, para resumir nos cambiaron el horario y no me acordaba ahora debo entregar unos planos en la clase de Sugiura-sensei pero no los tengo aquí y no tengo un solo espacio desde las doce treinta"-_

 _-"entonces necesitas que vaya y los recoja-_ no lo pregunte pues era la mas lógico pero no entiendo porque me lo pide a mi, quiero decir debe tener amigos que le hagan este favor- _lo que no entiendo es ¿porque me lo pides a mi?"-_

 _-"veras, Nao y yo tenemos clases, Mai no puede y a los demás realmente preferiría no mandarlos hasta allá"-_

 _-"¿hasta allá? Quieres decir que vives en las afueras"-_

 _-"no exactamente, vivo realmente cerca de aquí el problema es que están en la casa de mi madre y ese es el verdadero problema pues la casa esta en G_ _reen_ _town_ _"-_

 _-"así que tendría que ir hasta allá y volver antes de la clase, ¿en que me iría? porque no creo que quieras que coja bus y ¿Dónde demonios es Green twon?"-_

 _-"esa es la razón de mi pregunta, me dijiste que no tienes auto pero sabes conducir una moto entonces si aceptas te irías en mi moto y por lo demás no te preocupes pues la ruta esta en el GPS"-_

 _-"y que gano yo si acepto, es decir es un favor pero debo tener recompensa por ir tan lejos ¿verdad?"-_

 _-"claro dime que quieres como ves es bastante urgente"-_

 _-"vale si lo pones así entonces es fácil quiero en café grande y una cita el sábado"-_

 _-"acepto, ¿prefieres el café negro o con crema?"-_

 _-"negro por favor"-_

* * *

Todo paso tan rápido que cuando menos pensé ya me había despedido de la araña y caminaba con Shizuru-hime al estacionamiento donde había dejado la moto, por mas ilógico que suene ella acepto ayudarme sin mayor problema y después de explicarle el camino decidimos que era hora de partir, cuando llegamos a mi moto la escuche soltar un suspiro

-" _wow, ¿esa belleza es tu moto?"-_

 _-"si esa misma, como ves es algo grande pero no creo que sea un problema"-_

 _-"para nada, me encanta solo dame las llaves"-_

 _-"toma-_ le entregue las llaves y en un segundo ya estaba sobre ella- _espera no olvides el casco y los guantes"-_

 _-"no los olvido, ahora recuérdame que busco exactamente"-_

 _-"buscas un porta planos negro, esta sobre la mesa del escritorio del estudio"-_

 _-"y ¿el estudio esta?_ "-

-" _en el segundo piso, tercera puerta a la izquierda subiendo por las escaleras centrales"-_

 _-"perfecto, ¿algo mas que deba saber?"-_

 _-"por ahora no, cuando estés allá llámame te diré la manera de abrir la reja"-_

 _-"entendido, entonces hablamos en un rato"-_

Sin decir nada mas se puso el casco y arranco sin dudar un segundo, se nota que es buena conduciendo ahora solo debo esperar que el universo este de nuestra parte y pueda traer los planos sin problema, miro la hora, solo tengo diez minutos para llegar será mejor que corra.

Logre entrar al salón cinco segundos antes que Yamada-sensei, como siempre me senté a un lado de Nao y espere que la clase empezara para poder hablar con ella debía decirle la buena que parecía Shizuru con las motos.

No podía parar de pensar en Shizuru-hime, en la forma como arranco, sin miedo y acelerando a fondo, solo espero que pueda volver a tiempo y que no tenga problemas para entrar a la casa, que el universo se apiade de mí y ya que acepto hacerme un favor tan loco que la proteja en el camino a Green twon.

- _"Nat, Nat, Nat"-_

Siento un empujón y cuando volteo la araña me esta mirando con cara de malas pulgas

-" _¿Qué?"-_

 _-"te esta sonando el celular, deja de estar sentada como idiota y contesta rápido antes de que vuelva el sensei"-_

Solo entonces me di cuenta que era cierto saque mi celular del bolsillo y note que tenia 3 llamadas perdidas todas de Shizuru, cuando le iba a devolver la llamada el celular volvió a sonar

 _-"Hola"-_

 _-"Hola diosa, ¿estas en clase ya?"-_

 _-"si, pero tengo cinco minutos, dime que paso ¿te varaste o algo?"-_

 _-"ara, ¿tan poca confianza me tiene diosa mía?"-_

 _-"claro que no, solo me preguntaba que paso"-_

 _-"ya estoy acá diosa, me podría decir como llegar a su casa y como entro"-_

 _-"¿ya estas en Green twon? Solo han pasado 45 minutos"-_

 _-"que puedo decir me gusta conducir rápido"-_

 _-"ok, ¿Dónde estas exactamente?"-_

 _-"frente a la alcaldía, en la plaza central"-_

 _-"a tu izquierda en la esquina hay una casa verde oscura, sigue por esa calle hasta que encuentres la única reja metálica que no es verde, esa es la entrada a la propiedad debes escribir la primera clave que te enviare en mensaje, cuando entres asegúrate de cerrar bien, luego tendrás que conducir 2 kilómetros hasta la casa y poner la segunda clave para poder entrar"-_

 _-"vale, te avisare cuando tenga los planos"-_

 _-"ya te envió las claves, gracias Shizuru-hime"-_

 _-"no me agradezca todavía diosa, cuando le entregue los planos hablaremos, por ahora la dejo"-_

Sin decir mas me colgó, el gesto que hice debe ser muda sorpresa pues la araña me esta mirando raro.

-" _¿Qué paso, tu princesita ya llego hasta allá?"-_

 _-"si, es increíble"-_

 _-"genial, al fin conoces alguien más loco que tu conduciendo, solo espero que no se pierda dentro de la casa"-_

 _-"yo también lo espero, pero si le decía lo laberíntica que es la casa se hubiera negado a ir"-_

 _-"a ver que tampoco es la mansión Winchester, solo tiene algunas escaleras y cuatro pisos"-_

 _-"algunas es una expresión, pero bueno será esperar"-_

 _-"no puedes hacer nada mas, por cierto no negaste que fuera tu princesa"-_

Estaba a punto de ahorcar a la araña solo para borrar su estúpida sonrisa pero Yamada-sensei llego al salón y ya no la pude tocar.

* * *

 **N/A2: A quien haya leído esto gracias, espero les haya gustado y por favor sientase libres de dejar su review: comentarios, sugerencias, quejas o amenazas de muerte serán bien recibida.**

 **saludos.**


End file.
